1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an easily manufactured and installed tether or leash and locking device for sports boards. More particularly it relates to an easily manufactured and installed cable leash device which doubles as a security lock which can be easily mounted and dismounted upon on snowboards and similar sports type boards such as skate boards.
2. Prior Art
A favorite sport of many persons about the globe and the subject of a constant quest to achieve better performance is the sport of snow boarding where the a wide, flat, elongated runner much like a ski, sled, or other runner type device it is ridden down a snow covered hill by the rider. Unlike skiing where the rider of the ski uses ski boots which restrict ankle motion and are mounted inside releasable binding, snowboarding requires constant motion of knees and ankles to maintain the rider's balance and perform tricks and maneuvers on the board.
Inherent to a sport where the rider slides down a steep hill maintaining his balance while performing maneuvers and tricks are the falls that occur. During such falls the board tends to become separated from the rider necessitating some form of leash or tether connecting the rider to the board to maintain the board in an easy proximity to the rider when they become separated. There is also a need for a device to secure the board from possible theft when not in use and out of possession of the user such at the times the user may be inside the ski lodge for rest or lunch.
A number of devices have developed over the years have been developed for securing skier to their skis during falls and to lock the skis to stationary object during non use. However most such devices have been developed with the skier in mind rather that the more recently developed sport of snow boarding. Skiers normally wear ski boots which fit very tightly around the foot and ankle with the intent to limit movement of the foot and ankle when the individual boots are mounted to the two separate skies during use. Snowboarders however wear two fairly loose fitting snowboard boots or in some cases plain shoes with the intent to allow flexibility of the ankle and foot while riding the board. Thus, snowboarders using snowboards achieve angles to the board and the ground with their legs by bending their ankles, knees, and hips in their effort to turn, perform tricks, and maneuver the board down the hill.
Further, skiers maintain their feet inside their ski boots and on both skis while in line for, or, mounting a ski lift to take them up the hill the be conquered. This is done using ski poles to push or by shuffling one ski in front of the other. Snow boarders must remove one foot, usually the rear foot, to and propel themselves forward to the lifts and to provide forward motion on flat surfaces.
As a consequence of this need for flexibility, and differing lift line and flat surface movement requirements, prior developed tight fitting leashes developed for skis do not function well if at all with snowboards.
Another consequence of modern snowboarding's use of composite materials for board construction has been a steep rise in the cost of snowboards. High cost has the unintended yet prevalent result of the theft of snowboards left unattended during non use by riders by less than honest persons. As a consequence snowboard riders must pay to lock their boards up in lockers or security locker for the boards during non use periods or risk theft by ever present persons looking for the opportunity to abscond with unprotected equipment.
A further need exists because of the weight of modernly used snowboards. Such board can weigh from fifteen to thirty pounds and carrying them under one arm or hand can become tiresome. Thus it is highly desirable for the tether device to double not only as a security device but also as a carrying strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,586 (Krause) teaches a combination ski lock and safety strap which attaches to the skiers boot with using a strap and to the ski using a ring commonly found upon ski bindings. However, Krause is made of multiple pieces including a small metal piece which must be assembled and disassembled to change from a tether to a lock which is especially hard when wearing gloves in the cold. Further assembly and disassembly invariably caused loss of parts which would render the lock non functional.
Other shortcomings of Krause are evident. As a security device, Krause is easily overcome with scissors since the webbing used in the construction is easily cut. As a carrying strap, Krause would generally be too short of function effectively. Finally, Krause, while having sufficient slack for use on ski boots which do not bend, could inhibit the constantly moving ankle and foot of a snowboarder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,510 (Halter) teaches an apparatus combining a ski lock and safety strap for use on skis. As taught, Halter requires wrapping a cable around the ski boot of the rider and attaching the cable to a standard ring of a binding. Halter teaches wrapping the cable around the leg to achieve a short amount of cable at the rear of the boot.
Such an arrangement would not work well with the soft boots and shoe worn by snowboarders. While ski boots provide support and protection from chaffing and constriction of the cable during riding, soft boots or shoes commonly worn by snowboards provide no such protection. Halter as taught would has the potential to bruise the snowboarder and to cut or scuff the shoes worn by the rider. Further, the short cable attachment taught by Halter would not allow the maximum flexibility and movement required in snowboarding of ankles and feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,088 (Stuart) teaches a snowboard safety strap. However, Stuart as taught requires a permanent attachment of the device to the snowboard and a separate padlock to be carried by the rider if the device is to be used for security. Such an arrangement would preclude the use of the device on multiple boards owned by the rider and with the padlock being carried separately raises the possibility of losing it and rendering the security aspects of the invention useless at the ski lodge where padlocks may not be easily purchased.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,697 (Thorley) teaches a retractable ski leash and dual purpose lock. Thorley as taught requires permanent attachment to the ski and has a short tensioned cable which may work well with a rider wearing ski boots but has potential abrasion and injury problems to riders of snowboards wearing soft boots.
As such, their exists a need for an easily and inexpensively manufactured apparatus which would function as a combination tether, security device, and carrying strap for recreational elongated runners such as snowboards, skis, surfboards, and the like. Their exists a further need for such a device which can be easily converted from use as a tether to a security device in the cold working climate users encounter while wearing gloves without requiring disassembly and assembly of small parts. An additional unmet need which should be provided to the allowance of sufficient slack and movement of the device when used as a tether by snowboarders requiring maximum flexibility, while concurrently providing for the apparatus to maintain a position upright and out of the snow and away from branches and rocks encountered on ski slopes to avoid snagging. Another need remaining unmet with such a combination device is the ability to easily mount the device upon more than one snowboard to avoid duplication of purchase by one rider having more than one board.
Finally, a further need exists for a combination lock and tether which maintains the tether above the elongated ski or snowboard and out of the medium the rider is navigating.